What was wrong with the movie
by imp776
Summary: O.k... s it's a bit late. Get over it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own this list.**

**O.k, so it's a bit late. I'm a slow typer, I get distracted easily and I'm lazy. Tough. **

1. Mrs. Cope's hair is meant to be red, not grey

2. Mrs. Cope was meant to be wearing a purple t-shirt on Bella's first day their, which she didn't.

3. The front office was meant to be a separate building.

4. In many scenes Bella was paler than Edward.

5. According to the book, the first time Bella went to meet the Cullens, Esme and Carlise meet her at the front door, then Alice ran down the stairs, followed by Jasper. She didn't meet Rosalie or Emmett at all. But no, in the movie they where cooking Italian. I don't get it.

6. And because they where cooking Bella Italian, Edward didn't tell Bella Carlisle's story.

7. They took out the blood typing scene. THEY BLOOD TYPING SCENE!

8. Bella wore Converse to the prom (not that I have anything against Converse), not the heels which she called a "Death trap". And she didn't have flowers in her hair, or on her cast. An apparently, Alice let her "borrow the dress". So much for Alice playing Guinea Pig Barbie. And Bella wasn't meant to know where she was going, and get all upset when she finally figured it out.

9. THEY LEFT OUT THE SPRING DANCE!!!!

10. The Cullens house was so… contemporary. Modern. Not white. It was meant to look like it was 100 years old.

11. Bella didn't wear her "favorite shirt - sleeveless, white eyelet lace." When she left Phoenix.

12. There wasn't any crepe paper, or a single balloon arch at the prom.

13. The first time Bella was meant to meet Mike was at the end of lab, no gym. And, because of this error, they left out my favorite quote, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil, or what?"

14. Angela was far off from shy… and she looked all wrong.

15. Angela isn't meant to like Eric; apart from as a friend. She is meant to like Ben.

16. James's hair is meant to be cropped and brown, not long and blonde.

17. Laurent's hair is meant to be cropped, not in dreadlocks. He is meant to be French, not Jamaican.

18. James, Laurent and Victoria where meant to have long sleeved, button down hiking shirts, and jeans.

19. Alice wasn't meant to rip James's head off, even if it did look cool.

20. In the movie, the first time Bella meet Jacob was when he was dropping off Harry Clearwater's Fresh Fish Fry, or whatever it was called.

21. According to the movie, Bella really wanted to buy a book from the bookshop. And she searched for it on the internet.

22. Alice reacted way to strongly to Bella's blood.

23. Eric wasn't meant to randomly walk up to her, and be like "I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on", he was meant to go and talk to her at the end of English.

24. The fight scene was wrong in so many different ways. What was with Edward randomly picking up Bella and trying to run away?

25. Edward was meant to be able to stop 'drinking' Bella's blood as soon as he tasted it was clean.

26. The first time Bella touched Edward's skin was in lab, when they where doing the onion root, not in the car.

27. The meadow scene. Do I really need to say more?

28. Edward wasn't meant to piggy-back Bella while climbing a tree. In fact, I don't think he climbed a single tree in the book.

29. Bella was meant to tell Edward that she had figured out he was a vampire on their way back from Poet Angeles.

30. The "Sex, money, sex, money, cat" thing was kinda funny, but it didn't happen.

31. Rosalie was meant to be asked to swap clothes with and she was like, "Have you lost your mind? You want me to swap clothes with _her_?" not put on one of Bella's jackets.

32. In Port Angeles, when Bella got lost, she wasn't meant to hit the guy, just thinking about it.

33. Edward wasn't meant to get out of the car to talk/stare at the people who Bella punched.

34. Bella's PJ's where meant to be swat-pants, and a holey t-shirt, not short-shorts and a tight top.

35. When Bella, Alice and Jasper where meant to go and meet Edward and the rest of the Cullens, Bella was meant to escape though the girls toilets, not just by turning around and running out the door.

36. When Bella was looking up vampires on the internet, she was meant to find nothing that really fits the description.

37. When she was walking out the door, to go and hide from James, Bella was meant to say the same words her mother had said when she was leaving Charlie. Instead she said something different.

38. Alice threw the baseball all wrong. According to the book, "Her style seemed to be stealth, rather than an intimidating wind-up." Right, because doing a kick then throwing the ball isn't a wind-up at all.

39. Why did Tyler call out, "Nice ride!"? She wasn't meant to stand out at all.

40. Alice didn't have the vision of Bella's house, when they where hiding from James in the movie.

41. People weren't meant to go swimming at First Beach, there was meant to be a group that went hiking.

42. Bella was randomly washing her car, when Edward came up, and was all like "Where're going to go and meet my family today! Yay!"

43. Edward was meant to watch Bella sleeping from out side her window, not come into her room.

44. Charlie and Bella weren't meant to talk that much in the car, just about the car, and the weather.

45. Edward was meant to stay in Bella's room, the night before Bella went to meet the Cullens.

46. Bella was meant to talk to Renee over e-mail, not phone.

47. Alice was meant to have black hair, not brown.

48. The trip to the greenhouse thingy was also weird.

49. The family embalm thing was all a bit special, and there was no mention of it at all in any of the books.

50. The Cullens where meant to be already sitting down (at lunch on Bellas first day), and Bella was meant to ask about them, instead of Jess just randomly start talking about them.

**Please don't abuse me about the list. It's all true.**


End file.
